No longer your little girl
by Glamour Princess
Summary: Ginny has matured & had grown really pretty and attractive.She no longer needs her brother's help.Or so she thinks.To spice things a little,the Slytherin Prince has got his eyes on her...
1. New Company?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

A/N: Enjoy and review.

Chapter One

**New Company?**

Ginny sat in a train compartment all by herself. She crossed her arms and sighed. She was all alone. All by herself. She hated being alone, but what could she do? Her "so-called" big, caring brother Ron and his new girlfriend Hermione were making out a few compartments away, and had put a spell around the compartment so no one could enter. "How very thoughtful of them," Ginny said aloud sarcastically. And as for Harry, who knows where he is? Her puppy love for Harry was long over. Now, as she thought back about it, she could not believe she had actually had a huge crush on him. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. Oh, ew.

"Well, well, well," a really annoyingly familiar voice interrupted Ginny's thoughts rudely. "If it isn't the she-weasel, all by herself," Malfoy wriggled his brows. "Go away, Malfoy." Ginny looked out of the window. "Amazing," Ginny winced. "Just what I need. Slytherin's hottie bumping into me when I'm all by myself, like a stupid loser." Ginny groaned silently.

"What's the matter? Don't you want some company? Because it looks like you could use some…" Malfoy did not budge a muscle. "I'm happy being alone, Malfoy. Your _company_ is not required. You can leave now." Ginny shot back.

Malfoy let his eyes wonder down her body, from her silky red hair down to her black stilettos. His eyes rested on her ample assets, then down to her tiny stomach and slender legs. He longed to trail soft kisses down her body.

Ginny felt his eyes on her. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and continued looking out of the window.

Unconsciously, Malfoy licked his lips as he gazed at the feisty girl. He walked towards her and sat beside her. He put his arms around her slim waist and put his lips on her luscious ones.

Ginny's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. As Malfoy placed his soft lips on mine, my head totally started spinning! I did not know what to do! Our lips parted. He smoothed my hair, and looked at me. I stared back into his grayish-silver eyes. They did not look like cold tunnels as they did before. They were filled with warmth and care. Wait a minute. _Warmth_ and _care_? Malfoy and warmth and care never fit into the same sentence. What am I thinking? This is the boy that has always teased me and my friends. He was never _caring_. What's wrong with me? What am I thinking? Ugh!

End of P.O.V.

Ginny reluctantly pushed Malfoy away. She looked out the window again. Malfoy stood up slowly and dragged his feet out of the compartment. Ginny unconsciously touched her lips gently.

"You know you want him to kiss you again." A little voice in her head said. Ginny sighed. No use arguing. She _did_ want him to kiss her again…

The Slytherin prince stood outside the compartment, running him finger across his lip. He wanted so badly to feel her soft sweet strawberry-glossed lips again.

Malfoy walked away briskly as out of a corner of his eye, he saw the idiot weasel walk towards his sister's compartment, he was smoothing his ruffled hair. Malfoy snorted. It was _so _obvious he had been making out. _Duh._

Ron's P.O.V.

What the fuck is Malfoy doing outside Gin's compartment? Why is his hair so ruffled? Oh my God! Had he and Gin been snogging? He had better not, or I'll make sure his two fucking front teeth are down his fucking throat!

End of P.O.V

Ron burst into the compartment. He glared daggers at Ginny. Pointing an accusing finger at her, he yelled, "Ginny, were you or were you not making out with Malfoy?"

"No, I-" Ginny's eyes widened as she was about to defend herself when she stopped short and thought, _so? So what? So what if I kiss Malfoy? It's not like Ron really cares! And anyway, it was so worth it! Malfoy was such an amazing kisser!_

Ginny lifted a brow and shrugged. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ginny replied coolly. "Why? Is there a problem? Why do you care anyway? Ohh… I got it. You tore yourself away from your darling Hermione so you could check on me? Gee, I'm touched."

"B…but, I... I just..." Ron took a deep breath to regain composure. "You know what? You should be so grateful that I'm such a kind loving big brother to look out for you!" Ron stormed.

"Kind? Loving! Ha!" Ginny scoffed. "Kind and loving would be the last two words I would associate with you, big brother. Oh, and for your information, I don't need _you_ to look out for me. The last time I checked, I was old enough to look out for myself, thanks."

Ron gave a yell of frustration before stomping out of the compartment in rage. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. How childish could he get? Her thoughts soon drifted back to malfoy. She heard his voice from outside the compartment. "We're arriving soon, I expect," he had said. Ginny decided to change as she was still in her muggle clothes.

Ï think I'll change right here, since no one is around," She thought, turning to the window. Boy, was she wrong… Little did she know a pair of eyes was watching her every movement…

A/N: Hey peeps! Please review! Lurvya lots!


	2. Hot action On Hogwarts Express

Hey! Thanks for reviewing!

Ok, now to get on with the story…

Chapter 2

**Hot action On Hogwarts Express**

"_I think I'll change right here, since no one is around," She thought, turning to the window. Boy, was she wrong… Little did she know a pair of eyes was watching her every movement…_

A pair of grayish-silver eyes trailed down her body. Draco Malfoy had quietly slid open the compartment door only to find Ginny Weasley lift her pink tube from her stomach. She took it off and shook her hair swiftly. She was wearing a lacy black bra underneath. She pulled down her denim mini skirt to reveal a black thong. Draco gasped before he could stop himself. He cupped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

Ginny turned around when she heard his gasp. At first she was surprised and a little pissed off that Malfoy entered without knocking. A second later, she had an immediate change of emotions.

She smiled seductively at him, she walked slowly towards him. She put one arm around him to close the compartment door. She sat him down and straddled him. Draco kissed her and slided his tongue over her lips to seek entrance into her mouth. Ginny lips parted and their tongue wondered around each other's mouth. Draco put his muscular arms around her to unclasp her bra. He did not manage to do it. Ginny helped and it was unclasped. She threw it behind her, all the time, their lips not parting. Draco planted light sensual kisses down her neck and sucked on one spot. Ginny moaned and grabbed his hair. Draco put a spell on the floor to make it soft and warm; then bounced himself and Ginny down. He laid on top of Ginny and sucked on one breast, his tongue circling her nipple. Ginny felt her nipples going erect and hard. Draco fondled with her other nipple. Ginny gave a cry of ecstasy. Draco smiled.

"I want you Draco. I want you now… I want you badly." Ginny breathed, thrusting her chest out. "How bad do you want me?" Draco teased her, sliding down her thong. He rubbed her clit gently before stuffing a finger inside. "I want you… I need you…" Ginny murmured breathlessly.

"Show me, Ginny," Draco said, breathing hard. He rolled off her, and lied beside her. Ginny unbuckled his khakis and slid them down. Draco kicked them off. Ginny put her hand inside his black silky boxers. She rubbed his hard, erected penis. Draco groaned in pleasure. Ginny rubbed the head gently with her thumb. She cupped it with her fingers, and ran up and down several times. "Ginny, I want you too. I want you so bad, I could-"

The compartment door slided open. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood outside. Ginny quickly withdrew her hand from Malfoy's boxers. But it was too late. All three of them caught Ginny and Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked shocked. Harry emerald eyes were filled with confusion and –could it be- Betrayal. Ron looked murderous.

Ron, shaking with fury, stomped away. His footsteps could be heard from the whole half of the train. In seconds, he stomped back and swung back his fist, ready to give Malfoy a good punch. Ron tripped over Malfoy's Pants and fell onto the bouncy floor, and started bouncing up and down. Ginny started a giggle, when she stopped herself. "How could you laugh at a time like this? Either your brother or Malfoy would get hurt," Ginny silently scolded herself. Yet, the sight was really amusing. Ron's fist missed Malfoy's face by two close inches.

"Oh fuck, I missed," Ron muttered angrily. He got ready to hit Malfoy when Harry and Hermione pulled him back. "Ron, stop, forget him!" Hermione panted, as Ron was still trying to get Malfoy. They dragged him out of the compartment. Harry gave Ginny a dirty look before closing the door. "Fuck you Malfoy, fuck you! Fuck you to hell!"

Ginny, fully clothed by now in Hogwarts uniform, helped Malfoy up. Malfoy was still recovering from the shock. There was a moment of awkward silence in the compartment. "I'm sorry," they both blurted out at the same time. Ginny laughed. Malfoy managed a small smile.

There was another moment of silence. This time it was peaceful. "So…" Draco started. "I'd better be going. If your brother finds me here again, he'll kill me for sure…" They both laughed. Malfoy stood up to leave.

"Draco…" Ginny held his hand with a pleading look.

Malfoy understood. He smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead.. "Don't worry Ginny, there will be more moments of these, I can assure you." Winking at her, he left the compartment.

A/N: so… how was it? Please review! )


	3. Why does it have to hurt so much?

Hey y'all! Thanks 4 reviewing and the encouragement! I love you guys! Muack!

Chapter 3

**Why does it have to hurt so much?**

After a lonely ride in the carriage to Hogwarts, Ginny was so glad when they arrived. Draco and Hermione had to sit at the head's carriage. Ginny knew that Ron wouldn't be thrilled to bits by the information. Draco had handed her a note when he closed the carriage door for her. She smiled when she read it. It read,_ Gin, come to my dormitory. McGonagall gave us a slight description of it and mine is silver and green. Hermione's is gold and scarlet. Hope you'll be thrilled and surprisedwhen you see the sight that will greet you. From, Draco_

Ginny folded the note into quarters before placing it onto her lap. She could not wait. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts seemed like forever to Ginny. On arriving, she hopped down the carriage, totally forgetting her note. She had so carelessly stood up without taking it along. Most unfortunately, it lay in the hands of...

Ginny watched the sorting with boredom. She clapped occasionally when people on her table clapped but other than that she was not paying the least bit of attention.

Dumbledore stood up to start his welcome speech. Ginny groaned silently. This could take up to at least five minutes. Ginny rolled her eyes. Yada, yada, yada. Oh, crap.

Finally, Dumbledore ended his speech by saying "tuck in!" His raspy old voice sounded like music to Ginny's ears when he said the last two words. Ginny and her friends ate and chatted, chatted and ate. The food was simply delicious.

After the feast, Ginny and the other Gryffindors walked to their dormitories. Ginny saw Draco and Hermione walking in a different direction. As they past each other, Draco winked at her. Ginny grinned and winked back. He whispered, "Remember. Tonight at ten." "See you!" Ginny whispered back before moving on.

Ginny took a long warm bath after unpacking her stuff. She put on a slinky black low cut dress and applied the same strawberry lip gloss that Malfoy seemed to like. He sucked on every bit of it. She contemplated on what hair style to do up, and decided on a loose ponytail with some fringe to frame her face. Ginny did not bother to put on a bra. "I won't need it, anyway," Ginny thought, smirking to herself. She considered about wearing underwear and decided to put on a lacy red see through thong. She draped her Hogwarts robe over her shoulders in case she bumped into any professor.

Shivering with excitement, she left her dormitory to go to Draco's. Outside the dormitory, there was the word, "passion" written on the floor using chalk. Ginny guessed that it was the password. She used her shoes to rub it off. The portrait was a picture of a ballet dancer wearing a pink leotard. She was doing some turns. "Ahem, ahem!" Ginny cleared her throat to get the attention of the dancer. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry. Password?" She asked apologetically.

"Um, passion?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "Yup! In you go!" the dancer replied before swinging in the picture. Ginny stepped in and gasped. The sight was breathtaking. The common room was so beautiful! "Wow!" Ginny gasped. Ginny walked towards to green door. She hoped that was Malfoy's room. She swung open the door.

Ginny gasped, this time, in horror. "Oh, God!" She murmured. She was surprised all right. Surprised in a bad way. But she was not at all thrilled. Draco and Hermione were on draco's bed. Draco was in his boxers, Hermione was totally naked. Hermione was controlling Draco's hands as he rubbed Hermione breast slowly in circles. Hermione had thrown her head back. "Oh…" she moaned.

Draco snatched his hand away when he saw Ginny. Tears were spilling down her cheeks uncontrollably. "How could you do this to me, Draco? Is this some kind of joke? And I'm supposed to be thrilled when I see you and _her_ being intimate?" Ginny shouted, her voice quivering. Hermione got off the bed, and stepped over her towel, strutting out of the room. As she walked past Ginny, she smirked. _How could you be so mean?_ Ginny wondered. She mentally made a note to tell Ron.

"Ginny, I swear it's not what you think! It's not what it looks like!" Draco pleaded.

"You… you fucking piece of shit ass crap!" Ginny turned her heel and stormed out, slamming the door. She stormed back to her dormitory. She flopped down on one of the chairs by the fire place. _He did not even bother to chase me,_ Ginny thought sadly.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Colin, asked, sitting down beside her. Ginny looked up. "Sorry, I didn't hear you walk in. Nothing." Ginny sighed dejectedly.

"Don't be silly. Obviously something's wrong. What is it? Heartbreak hotel?"

Ginny looked up and nodded. She could not get the picture out of her mind.

"Talk to me Ginny… I might empathize," Colin put his arm around his friend.

Sighing, Ginny poured out the whole thing. As she started about the scene in Draco's room, Ginny broke down again. She sobbed into Colin's chest. He stroked her hair.

"I want you to know, Ginny, that whatever happens, I'll always be there for you." Colin assured her. Ginny cried harder. Colin was a great friend.

"Thanks," Ginny managed a shaky smile.

"You're beautiful," Colin whispered into her hair. Ginny eyes brightened. Colin knew exactly what to say at the right time to make a girl feel better.

"Thanks, Colin. You're a great friend." She told him sincerely.

"Anytime," he answered sadly. He watched as Ginny walked up to the girls dormitory.

"I'm just a friend." He said to himself, looking down. "I wanna be more than just a friend…"


	4. The real truth

Hey everyone! Enjoy! DO NOT forget to R&R )

Chapter 4

**The Real Truth**

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a start. She had a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that she and Draco were making love when Hermione walked in on them. She unclothed before them. Draco pushed Ginny aside and started kissing Hermione. She jolted up and found herself sweating. The scene from last night was still vivid in her mind. "I must tell Ron about them," She vowed to herself.

Getting up from her bed, Ginny took a quick shower and changed. She rushed down to the Great Hall. Ginny wanted to be there before Hermione so she could tell Ron about the Hermione-Draco thing. She spotted Ron and Harry chatting animatedly and stuffing their faces. She walked briskly towards them.

"Ron! I've got to tell you something! It's important! I swear!" Ginny whispered hysterically. Ron shot her a dirty look.

"Oh, lookie here! It's the _one_ who fucked dickhead! She wants to tell me something important! Oh what, did you and Draco have another _oh so great _sex session last night?" Ron started jabbering, ignoring Ginny's feeble attempts to interrupt him. "Oh wow! How _amazing_! Yay! Well, I'm so sorry but I do _not_ think that piece of filthy info is important, _slut_!"

Slut. The word echoed in Ginny's mind. "A slut? That's what Ron thinks of me? I-I'm his sister! How could he?" Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. She tried to speak, to ask Ron how could he call her that, but she felt choked up, and she was afraid if she spoke she would burst into tears. With one last teary look at Ron, she swung her legs over her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

Just as Ginny ran out, Hermione walked in. She smirked when she saw Ginny in tears. "Guess her little plan to tell Ron about me and Draco backfired. Oh, boo freaking hoo!" Hermione thought smugly.

Ginny ran to the library. No one could possibly be there at this time. She could not go to the Gryffindor dorm as she knew that there would be people there, and the last thing she needed was people to pat her on the back and pity her. No way.

In the library, Ginny sat in one corner and hugged her knees to her chest and sniffled quietly. She ran through he whole scene in her mind. Why did Ron call her a slut? That word hurt her. A lot. She felt a little pang inside. She started sobbing again.

"Gin? Ginny, is that you? Ginny?" a voice called out. Oh no. Ginny's eyes widened in horror. _He _was the last person Ginny wanted to talk to right then. Draco Malfoy. Ginny stood up quickly and started to run but he grabbed her arm. "Ginny! Gin, please, please listen to me. Last night- Last night was not what you thought it was. I swear Ginny, it isn't. Please hear me out, Ginny, I beg you." Draco pleaded. He pulled out to chairs, and sat Ginny down before sitting down himself. Ginny crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Might as well listen to what he has to say," Ginny thought.

Draco took a deep breath before he blurted everything out. "Ginny do you remember yesterday on Hogwarts' Express I told you we would have more, you know, _intimate_ moments? Well, you see, I meant for last night to be one of them, so I lied on my bed in my boxers and waited for you. And our heads' bathroom is connected with our bedroom, so I guess Granger opened the wrong door when she was done with her bath. She was wrapped in a towel when she came out, a-and she you know, she saw me, and dropped her towel and jumped on my bed. I as too shocked to do anything, so well, I didn't _do anything _and Granger took advantage and stated slobbering all over me and taking my hand and making me touch her all over. And-and that's where you come in."

Draco took a deep breath, glad and relieved to get all this off his chest. He looked intently at Ginny to see if she believed him. She just looked confused. Ginny was silent the next few moments. Draco waited, unsure of what to do or say.

Finally, Ginny sighed. She looked up into Draco's eyes. "I don't know Draco. I really don't know if I should believe you. I don't know if I should continue this relationship and get my heart ripped out over and over again. After all, you are the Slytherin prince, you are a head boy so you could do anything you want, you could have anybody you want, anytime you want."

Draco revealed a small smile. "Well, I don't know about that, but I do know one thing for sure." He leaned close to Ginny. "I love you, gin," he whispered into her ear. "I will never, ever cheat on you. I want you to know that." Ginny looked up at him. Her heart soared. She grinned widely. "I love you too, Draco. So, so much." He bent down to kiss her. He felt the warmth of her soft lips again. Ginny's lips parted and they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Draco felt a smile on Ginny's lips. He hugged her. Their lips soon parted and they gazed into each other's eyes, lost in their own world. Both wanted to stay that way forever.


	5. Why did you do that to me?

Hi people! Thanks so much for reviewing… the reviews really made me smile. Enjoy this chapter and do not forget to review.

Love you lots!

Chapter 5

**Why did you do that to me?**

_Ginny and Draco's kiss was full of heat and passion. Moans escaped from their mouths._ _Ginny ran through her fingers in Malfoy's hair._ _They were lost in their own world, no one else intruding._

Colin watched from a few meters away hiding behind the bookshelf in the library. He watched as they parted and stared into each other's eyes. Colin fell onto his knees and dropped his head onto his hands. He had probably lost all the chances of being more than Ginny's friend. He sighed. When he lifted his head, he saw Ginny and Draco walk out of the library hand in hand. He dropped his head down again onto his hands.

Colin suddenly stood up. He knew where to head to. He walked towards The Three Broomsticks and ordered a firewhisky. After a drink, he felt that it was not enough. He wanted to drown his sorrows. "Two more please," He called. Colin gulped them down as if there was no tomorrow. "Another two," he slurred. After slurping them down, he dropped his head down on the table and rubbed his blood-shot eyes. "Fuck Malfoy," Colin murmured. He ordered many more firewhiskies and gulped them down.

Suddenly pushing his chair back and standing up, Colin yelled, "Argh! I hate him!" The people in The Three Broomsticks looked up and stared at him. He glared back aggressively and bellowed, "Have a good gawk, why don't you? Gawk at _this_!" Colin flashed the finger before swaggering out.

The sun was already setting. Colin could not believe how long he spent in The Three Broomsticks. He flopped himself onto the chairs by the fireplace in the Griffindor's common room. He was trying to clear his mind, but he could not think straight. All he saw was Ginny and Draco kissing in the library. Their passion, the moans, the fireworks. Colin hung his head down in despair. There was no way he could compete with Malfoy.

Ginny entered the common room. She walked past Colin without seeing him. But he saw her. "Stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath. Ginny spun around.

"Colin! I didn't see you! What did you call me?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"You motherfucking bitch!" Colin yelled.

"Colin! Why did you call me that-that word?" Ginny asked, insulted.

"You went off with _him_, didn't you?"

"Who? Draco?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Don't ever, ever, ever say that foul name in front of me again!" Colin bellowed.

"Colin, are you drunk? Why are your eyes so red?"

"Shut it, Weasley. I am not drunk, ok, you stupid bitch!"

"Colin, don't call me that. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Why am _I_ upset? Do you even _care_? Why don't you just do find your _sweetheart Malfoy_ and find a corner and snog? And when he cheats on you again, why don't you come running back to me and cry? Then the next day, go back to him and snog again, and the cycle repeats. I'll just be a fucking spare tire waiting for you right here!"

"Colin, don't talk like that!" Ginny cried.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do! You have no fucking right!" Colin stood up and advanced towards Ginny.

Ginny tried to appear calm and did not move. She breathed slowly.

"Colin, you're being unfair! You're drunk!"

_Slap_. Ginny felt a stinging pain on her left cheek, she lost balanced and collapsed onto the floor. Colin had slapped her. He stood towering over her and glared down at her. "To hell with you Weasley," he spat before striding off to the boy's dormitory.

Ginny rubbed her left cheek gently. Hot tears stung her eyes. Why did Colin behave like that? What was wrong with him? Why was he so rude and violent? Many thoughts ran through her mind.

Just then, Ron and Harry strolled in. They both gasped when they saw Ginny on the floor, holding her cheek and sobbing. Ron and Harry ran to her and crouched down. "Gin, Gin, what's wrong." Ginny shook her head, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't be silly, obviously something is wrong. Gin, listen. I-I'm really sorry I shouted at you today. I'm sorry I called you a slut. You're old enough now, and you, well, you have the right to do what you want. I won't interrupt, I promise."

Ginny sat up and hugged her brother. "Thanks Ron. Thanks for understanding." She whispered. Ron lifted his hand to wipe Ginny's tears. He saw the finger marks. "Ginny, who did this to you? Who slapped you? Who is it, Ginny? Who?" Ron asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Ginny looked down. After a while, she looked up at Ron again. "Colin," she whispered.

Ron's eyes flashed. "That fucker." Harry looked shock. "Colin? As in Colin Creevey?" Harry asked. "Why did he do it?" Ginny took a deep breath then she poured everything out, including the Hermione part.

"Hermione? As in _my_ Hermione? Are you sure?" Ron asked looking as if he were about to cry himself. "Ron, how many Hermiones do you know?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"B-but why would Hermione do that? Am I not good enough? Does she prefer Malfoy, or what? Why is she so mean? Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ginny?"

"I tried," Ginny sighed. "But you didn't listen." Ron looked down. He knew his sister was right. She _did_ try to tell him at breakfast, but he refused to listen. Why didn't he listen? Why was he so stubborn?

Ron made up his mind. He was going to break up with her. He couldn't have a girlfriend cheating on him. No way!

Harry helped Ginny to her feet. "We'll talk to Colin, don't worry." he assured Ginny. Ginny nodded silently. She smiled at Harry. "Thanks, Harry," She hugged him. "Any time," Harry whispered into her ear.

"Gin, go and have a good night's rest," Ron said. "We'll sort Colin out in the morning."_ And Hermione, _Ron thought sadly. Ginny smiled and nodded before heading to the girls' dormitory while Ron and Harry walked towards the boys'.

It was going to be a long night.

A/N: so… How did you like it? Please review and let me know… : )


	6. Brave ol'you

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them flowing! Lurvya!

**Chapter 6**

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling all fresh and happy. She was glad that Ron understood her, well; after all he was her brother. She was still a little pissed at Hermione for cheating on Ron, but she was going to pay for her actions.

However, Ginny still did not understand why Colin behaved like that last night. She sat cross-legged on her bed and rested her cheek and her palm and tried to reason it out.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Why was he so violent last night? Why did he slap me? How come he called me a bitch? Why did he get drunk? Why was he so against Draco? I mean, Yeah, he is a Slytherin, but other than that Colin has no reason to hate him.

**End of P.O.V**

Ginny sighed. The whole conversation echoed in her mind. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of it.

**Flashback**

"_Stupid bitch."_

"_Colin! I didn't see you! What did you call me?" _

"_You motherfucking bitch!" _

"_Colin! Why did you call me that-that word?" _

"_You went off with him, didn't you?"_

"_Who? Draco?" _

"_Don't ever, ever, ever say that foul name in front of me again!" _

"_Colin, are you drunk? Why are your eyes so red?"_

"_Shut it, Weasley. I am not drunk, ok, you stupid bitch!"_

"_Colin, don't call me that. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"_

"_Why am I upset? Do you even care? Why don't you just do find your sweetheart Malfoy and find a corner and snog? And when he cheats on you again, why don't you come running back to me and cry? Then the next day, go back to him and snog again, and the cycle repeats. I'll just be a fucking spare tire waiting for you right here!"_

"_Colin, don't talk like that!" _

"_Don't tell me what I can or can't do! You have no fucking right!" _

"_Colin, you're being unfair! You're drunk!"_

_Slap. Ginny felt a stinging pain on her left cheek, she lost balanced and collapsed onto the floor. Colin had slapped her. He stood towering over her and glared down at her. "To hell with you Weasley," he spat before striding off to the boy's dormitory._

**End of flashback**

Ginny wiped her face with the back of her hand. She reached out for her pillow and hugged it tight. Colin was supposed to be her friend. Why id he treat her this way? He was so different from the Colin that she grew up with in Hogwarts. He was kind and caring and gentle. _Last night_, he was a total monster. She had never seen that look on his face before. Not even when Snape embarrassed him in front of the whole class in double potions with the slytherins. She really did not understand.

Sighing, Ginny flopped back down onto her bed. She _had_ to apologize to Colin for_…For what? _Ginny wondered_. Apologize to him for doing what? I didn't do anything wrong. It's a free country; I can go out with whoever I want, what's his deal? If he is really my friend, he would not have slapped me last night. Right?_

Ginny decided not to brood over it anymore. She was going straight out and ask him. She took a quick shower and got dressed, before running down to the common room. She walked out the door, and bumped into someone. It was Draco. "Oh, hi!" Ginny said brightly, pecking him on the cheek. Draco gave her a quick hug and they walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. They exchanged a quick kiss before separating ways. Ginny felt good that she did not have to hide her relationship with Draco.

Ginny saw Ron and Harry looking down at their food, neither eating. Ginny walked over to them and sat down. They both smiled at her. Ron kept looking at the door nervously. Ginny knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Ron," she said gently. "She's not worth it. You can do so much better. She cheated on you. If you let her off, she'll think it's alright to do that and she'll do it over and over again."

"Yeah, but…I love her."

"_Love_? You love somebody who cheated on you? You've got to be kidding."

"But… I really don't know what to do." Ron sighed sadly.

"Give yourself sometime to think. Meanwhile, I suggest you…break it off." Ginny advised.

Harry looked up at Ron. "I agree with Ginny. Just break up. She cheated on you. She's not worth it. Do you want to have your heart broken over and over again?"

Ron shook his head.

"Then just do it!" Ginny said firmly.

Ron sighed and nodded. Just then Hermione strutted in to the Great Hall.

"Just look at the way she walks. She's so full of herself! It's like she thinks she can get anyone she wants! You don't really want to have this sort of girlfriend, do you?" Ginny muttered, eyeing Hermione.

"No way. I'm gonna do it. Right now." Ron declared.

Ginny cheered inside. _You go, bro!_

Hermione reached them. "Hi Ron!" she chirped. "Hi guys! What's up?"

Ron flashed her a fake smile. "_Oh, hi herms_," he replied sarcastically. "Had a good snog session with someone else last night?"

Hermione smiled nervously. "Ron, darling, what are you talking about? Why would I snog with someone else? I only want you…" she swung her leg over his lap, trying to straddle him, only Ron pushed her away." Hermione pouted for all she was worth, but it had no effect on Ron whatsoever. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head in disappointment.

"Could have fooled me," Ron sneered. "You know perfectly well that Malfoy and Ginny are together, why must you intrude? Why must you break Ginny's heart? Are you some kind of idiot? Or is it nice seeing people broken hearted?"

Hermione stared at Ginny like she was an insect and there was nothing better to do than to step on her with her stilettos and squish her up into tiny bits. _"You cannot make me feel inferior,"_ Ginny thought inside, glaring back.

Hermione broke away from Ginny's glare, coating her voice with honey, cooed, "Ronnikins, why would I do that? Who told you that? It's not true, you know."

Ron winced. "Don't call me that _disgusting_ name. Ew! Ginny told me. She was there when it happened."

"C'mon, Ronnie, you aren't gonna believe_ her,_ are you?"

"Hermione, that stupid name is just as bad. It's nauseating, like you! And F.Y.I, I already did."

"Ron…"Hermione whined. "Ginny is just jealous of our perfect relationship, she created the stupid cock and bull story to make you pissed with me."

"Why would she be jealous when she has a perfect relationship with Malfoy? Well, that is until you came into the picture."

"But you don't really like them together, do you?"

"I respect my sister's decision, thank you very much." Ron said coldly before striding out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny followed, not looking back at Hermione.

"Was I too harsh?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny once they were out of the Greet Hall.

"No Ron, you're brave. You're very brave." Harry patted his friend on his back. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again for understanding. You're a great brother." Ginny hugged him.

Ron hugged her back.

"Anytime."

A/N: How did you like it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!


	7. Trouble Free!

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ))

Disclaimer: I own no one. J K Rowling does.

Chapter 7: 

**Trouble free!**

Ginny's mind was at ease and trouble free for the rest of the day. She was happy that everything was settled. She was about to head to the Great Hall for lunch when a pair of well-toned arms sneaked around her and hugged her from beind.

"Guess who?" Drao used his fingers to comb his hair back behind her ears and whispered into it before nibbling her ear shell.

"Hmmm… I don't know? Some nerd?" Ginny grinned, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Darling!" She said happily and nestled her head onto Draco's chest. She smiled to herself. Sometimes, she did wonder how they could end up together. Fiery tempered her and the proud, arrogant Draco Malfoy. It seemed impossible. But it did happened. After Luscious was thrown into Azkaban, Draco had changed. He did not feel the need to be the same annoying, mean, cocky jerk anymore. He had stopped calling names and mocking other students. Plus, there was something about him that made Ginny feel attracted to him. She did not know what, nor did she know why. She had a secret crush on him since her third year, after getting over her infatuation with Harry. She knew she could not tell anyone about it, so she kept it bottled in her, that is, until the beginning of this year. "Sometimes love just cant be explained," Ginny mused, smiling to herself.

Draco kissed the top of her head then rested his chin there. There was something about being in Draco's arms that made her feel so secure. And she likes it. A lot.

Ginny headed to the Griffindor common room after dinner. Draco had quidditch practice thus he couldn't walk her back.

"Psst! Weasley!" Ginny heard a voice and turned around. A SlytherinSeventh year was hiding around a bend, motioning her to come. Ginny curiously walked towards her. The Fifth year which Ginny recognized as Vivienne Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty classroom. Ginny was a little scared. What was Vivienne up to?

Vivienne closed the door then turned around to face Ginny, her eyes big and round.

"Can I… help you?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Um… Is it true that your brother Ron broke up with Hermione today? I wasn't in the Great Hall during breakfast, so I'm not really sure. But my friend Mikki saw and told me. Is it true?" Vivienne gushed, her face eager to know Ginny's answer.

"Yeah. They did. Hermione cheated on Ron." Ginny replied, still curious about Vivienne's eagerness. "Why?"

Vivienne's face broke into a huge grin and did a mini victory dance. Ginny watched, amused, but still curious. "Why do you want to know?"

"Really? Oh my God, are you serious?" Vivienne asked, her eyes shining. Ginny nodded.

"So Ron's single and available now?" Ginny nodded again.

"YAY!" Vivienne cried out. Ginny tilted her head and looked at Vivienne.

"Ginny, I have a really important favour to ask. Can you fix me up with Ron? Please?" Vivienne asked, biting her bottom lip nervously, Waiting her Ginny's reply.

"Um.. Wow. Okay, sure. I'll try." Ginny smiled.

"Ooh, I could just kiss you! You little sweetheart!" Vivienne cried. Ginny laughed.

"Thanks!" Vivenne gave her a quick hug before dancing out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Ginny called out and chuckled to herself.

Ginny walked out of the room and "SPLASH!" Peeves cried out and poured a bucket of water over her head. "Ginny looked out and- "SPLASH!" Peeves screamed in ecstasy! He cackled loudly before zooming away.

Ginny shivered madly. "Achoo!" She sneezed. "Fucking Peeves!" Ginny cursed. "You can go to hell!" She called out angrily.

"Ginny! What happened?" Draco called out, running towards her taking off his cloak.

"Here, put this dry cloak around you. You'll feel warmer. Hold on… I think I have a chocolate frog inside. Ah! There it is! Here you go!" Draco unwrapped the chocolate wrapper and fed it to her. Ginny nibbled it, feeling instantly better, but she was still shivering. She showed him a quivering smile before sneezing again.

"I can eat myself, Draco." Ginny smiled at him. Come on, I think we both need to take a bath." Draco winked at Ginny before walking her to his dorm. To bathe together. Ginny grinned cheekily at him and pinched his ass. Draco stopped walking

"I'll have my revenge. Just you wait." Draco whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco and simply said, "We'll see!" She laughed and continued walking.

A/N: As usual! Review! Click that button! Hahaha. Love y'all loads.


	8. What the hell?

Chapter 8: 

**What the hell?**

Ginny stepped once again into the Head's magnificent common room. She heard a snap of a door and turned her head. Hermione was clad in a loud red tube bra and a super short black skirt. She had her hair teased and it was huge. "And hideous," thought Ginny disgustedly. She still couldn't believe what that girl had done to her and Ron. Hermione glanced at them and sniffed in a haughty way and slammed the portrait door shut.

"Well, it appears to me like we're all alone now, Weasley," Draco whispered sexily. He walked her into his room and turned on the shower before undressing. Ginny did the same. Before they knew it, the both of them were in a tub of warm water with loads of bubbles, exploring each other's moth hungrily. Ginny rubbed his well-toned stomach. She fiddled with his navel for a while before putting her arm around his neck. Draco moved down. He sucked on Ginny's neck, leaving a mark there. Ginny gasped. "How the hell does he know my sensitive spot?" Ginny wondered, amazed. Draco cupped her right breast, squeezing it a little. Ginny moaned and threw her head back. She felt like she was in paradise. Draco then sucked her nipple, circling it quickly with his tongue, and then flicking his tongue up and down. Ginny could not take it. She grabbed Draco's blond locks and held on to them tightly. "Draco," Ginny moaned. Draco smiled and looked up at her. "I want you, Draco!" Ginny gasped. Draco reached out for his wand and muttered an anti-pregnancy spell. He inserted a finger in her. Then two. Draco pushed himself up, then thrusted his manhood inside of Ginny. Ginny moaned in pleasure and squeezed her own breasts. They made love for a longer time then lied there in the tub contentedly, Ginny on top of Draco, with his arms around her small waist, caressing her navel. How long they had been in there they did not know, neither did they cared. All that mattered was that they had each other, and that was more than enough to satisfy themselves.

The next day, at breakfast, Ginny sat down beside Ron and started talking to him about Vivienne.

"Who's Vivienne?" Ron inquired.

Ginny pointed at the girl sitting beside Mikki.

Ron took a look at that brown haired girl and gasped. "Ginny. A-are you sure it's her?" Ron stuttered.

Ginny furrowed her brows and gave him a weird look. "Yeah. I am. What's the matter with you, anyway? You're being… weird."

"We-ell, I sorta had a crush on her in 4th year. Snape paired us up. We had fun working together on our potion; she wasn't like the other slytherins. I liked her. But I have never told anyone. Kept to it myself. Since then, she's been helping me with potions, even when it's individual work. She's great at it." Ron sighed. "But that was all. Neither of us took a step closer to each other. It was like some kind of barrier. And last year, Hermione and I started dating and Viv and that dickhead Blaise Zabini went out, so… I thought it was impossible between us."

"Oh. Okay. Um. Well. Now you've got her. You've broken up with Hermione _and_ she's single, so it's perfect! Ask her out!" Ginny patted Ron on the back.

Ron grimaced. Since the Yule ball on Fourth Year, he had a phobia of asking girls out. "But, _maybe_ this one is different. After all, we've worked together loads of times in potions. I guess I'll ask her out." Ron assured himself silently.

Two weeks later, Ron and Vivienne were walking everywhere together, hand in hand. Ron looked happier than he had since his break up with Hermione. Ginny caught Hermione skulking in the corridors, eyeing at them and sulking to herself. "Haha! Looks like everyone got what they deserved!" Ginny thought happily, squeezing Draco's hand and smiling up at him. Draco had a free period, so he was walking her to her next class. He pecked her on the forehead before leaving the classroom.

A few months later, nothing changed. Ginny and Draco was still as close as ever. "I'll meet you tonight," Draco whispered into Ginny's ear as he dropped her off for her lesson. "Usual place?" Ginny reached up to kiss him. "Usual time," Draco confirmed, embracing her with a sweet, but passionate kiss.

That night, Ginny took a bath and opened her wardrobe. She decided to wear a cute blue halter and black corduroy pants. She let her hair down and fluffed it up a little. With a last looked at the mirror, Ginny heaved a satisfied sigh and left.

On the way to Draco's common room, Ginny heard a voice from inside an empty classroom. "I love you, Pansy," It was Draco! Ginny hid behind the door, her eyes wide open. She was horrified, yet confused. "You've finally come to your senses Drakie Poo! I've been waiting!" Pansy cooed. "Draco will push her away. I just know it. He_ hates _that name," Ginny thought confidently. Instead, she heard moans escaping their throats. "Oh my God, they're_ frenching_!" Ginny felt a huge lump in her throat. What the hell was up with Draco? What the fuck is he _fucking_ doing!" Ginny thought hysterically.

"Oh fuck pansy, look at the time! Ginny'll be wondering where I am!" She heard Draco gasped.

"Not that red-headed slut! She's _always _spoiling things for us! And just when we're about to make up for the long lost time, too" Pansy simpered. "We'll make up for that _long-lost time_, I promise." Ginny leaned over. She had a clear view as pansy clasping her arms around Draco's neck and smiling seductively at him. "Just not tonight okay, Pansy?" Draco said as he squeezed one of Pansy's breast. "But I miss _him_," Pansy unzipped Draco's fly and stroked his dick. "When will I get to see your big boy?" Pansy looked at Draco under her lashes. Draco moaned. "Ohh… That felt _good_! Do it again!"

Pansy did not hesitate; she kneeled on the floor and unbuckled his jeans, and sucked on Draco's dick, fiddling with his balls. "Ohh, Pansy! I want you tonight! To hell with that Weasel, let's fuck!" Draco declared. Ginny saw his erection, her vision blurring because of the tears flowing down her face.

"How could Draco do that? How could he _say_ that!" Ginny turned and ran. Just as she whipped around, she thought she saw Draco's eyes flicking to her direction and smirking. She couldn't be any more bothered to turn back to double check; she just ran and ran and ran. Suddenly, she knocked into something. Or someone. Ginny didn't care. She hugged it and cried into Harry's chest, obviously not knowing it was Harry. She sobbed hard into his chest, and only when she felt that person walk her, then she looked up. "Harry," Ginny sniffled. "It's you."

"Yeah, it's me. I'm bringing you to the Griffindor's common room. Go and have a good night's rest. Don't think about whatever's bothering you now, okay?"

Ginny nodded, sniffling. Harry made her a dreamless sleep potion he requested from Madam Pomfrey, and gave it to Ginny. Before she knew it, Ginny fell asleep on the chair. Harry knew he couldn't enter the Girls' dormitory, so he had to no choice but to leave her as she is.

"I wonder what's bothering her," Harry thought as he climbed up the staircase. He grabbed him blanket and brought it down to Ginny, who was snoring gently. Harry took a glance as her red face and thought absently, "Is it Malfoy?"

A/N: A cliffie! Haha. Sort of. Please review and let me know how it is, okay? I'll update asap.


	9. Love hurts

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. Here's another chapter!

Chapter 9

**Love hurts**

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She winced at the broad daylight. "Holy shit! What's the damn time?" Ginny thought hysterically, wide awake now. She stared at the clock in the common room in utter horror. It was a little before lunch, which meant that she had missed two whole periods. "Wow." She thought grumpily. "How very thoughtful of everyone, to just not wake me up." Suddenly she remembered. It was Saturday! "Yay!" she thought happily. "No boring lessons for today! I'm gonna go find Draco to spend this lovely day with me!"

That's when it hit her. The whole ugly scene from the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. She flopped back down on the chair. _Maybe, _she started thinking, _this was just another frame? Just that it's Pansy this time. But, wait. It can't be. Draco said he **loved **her. And she was the one to ask Pansy to continue. I thought he loved me. I thought we were happy together. How could I have been so naïve? How could I have been so **stupid**? Oh God. This sucks._ A silent tear dripped down on Ginny's hand, which was on her lap. The memories of the times she had spent together with Draco. The laughter and sadness they had shared. She missed it already. She had cherished them. Did Draco? Ginny thought that the sex was great. Did Draco think so too?

Draco's voice flooded her head. "God, Ginny, you're beautiful," , "I love you, Gin," , "Nothing will come between us, I promise," , "I won't cheat on you, Ginny, why would I?" , "What would I do without you?", and finally, "**To hell with that weasel**." Ginny crossed her arms on the table and buried her head in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Her heart felt like a sinking ship, aching so much, it hurts.

Suddenly there was a snap of a door. Some one had entered the common room.

"Yeah, where is she? She was supposed to go shopping with us last night, wasn't she?"

Ginny turned around. It was Lavender and Parvati. She quickly sat up straight and used the back of her hand and drew a shaky breath.

"Hey, there's Ginny. Let's ask her." Parvati replied.

"Hey Gin!" The two seventh years walked over.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Ginny forced a smile.

"Have you been crying?" Parvati asked, her brows knitted together.

"Yeah, what's wrong Ginny? Anything we can do to help?" Lavender's big, round eyes were full of concern.

"Oh, it's nothing much, just a major case of PMS." Ginny said with a shaky laugh. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if you've seen Hermione. She's missing."

"Nope. Sorry. I'll tell her You two were looking for her if I do bump into her though."

"That'd be great. Thanks." Lavender said.

"Oh, and uh, If there's anything we can do to help, just say the word." Parvati smiled warmly.

Ginny nodded and showed a tiny smile. She rested her head on the table again. She sat in that position for about fifteen minutes, thinking of the times she had spent together with Draco. There were so many flashbacks going through her head. She was about to get up to wash herself up, when her toe hit the leg of the table. Hard.

"Ow!" Ginny exclaimed. Her eyes were stinging because of the pain. She glared hard at the table and slapped it. "Ahh! Fuck you!" She pounded her fist several times on the table in anger. "Fuck the whole damn world!"

She sat slumped in her chair and groaned.

Draco was brisk walking frantically around the school, searching for Ginny. He had looked in the library, the Great Hall, almost everywhere. The only place he had not gone to was the Griffindor's common room. He headed there.

_At the same time:_

Ginny decided to get up from her chair. She had eaten neither breakfast nor lunch, which was almost over by now, and decided to go the kitchen to grab a bite. Just as she opened the portrait door, she saw Draco standing there, with an anxious expression.

"Ginny! There you are! Hey, what's wrong? Why didn't you come to my common room last night?" Draco asked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked coldly, stepping out of the portrait hole and closing the door behind her, slamming it in Draco's face. She walked on towards the kitchen.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You're not… well, you. Did something happen?"

"Oh, you bet your fucking ass something _happened_!" Ginny burst out.

"Ginny, dear, can we talk this out? I really have no idea what you're talk-" Draco was trying hard to keep up with Ginny's long strides.

"Don't you _Ginny dear_ me! And no! I don't **want** to talk this out. Now get lost!" Ginny said furiously.

Draco stopped dead. He tilted his head and tried to phantom Ginny out. Why was she being so hostile? What did he do? He turned around and headed to his room to think.

Ginny wiped the tears, streaming down her face. She had no idea where she was going to, since Draco had distracted her. Her vision was a blur, she couldn't see anything clearly. She just squatted down and leaned against the wall to cry. It was a deserted corridor, she wouldn't think that anyone would be here.

"Miss your Draco darling?" A voice hissed into her ear. She turned her head, to find herself inches away from Pansy's face. Pansy smirked and sauntered off. Ginny was stunned for a moment, then she heard the heels of Pansy's again. She had walked back.

"What do you want now, Parkinson?" Ginny glared at her.

"Oh, nothing, just thought you might like to know that he gave me this," Pansy un buttoned her blouse and showed Ginny the red mark at her lower neck. It was a hickey. Ginny stared at it. "Oh, and this too!" Pansy exposed the upper part of her breast, and Ginny saw another hickey. She looked away. Pansy buttoned up her blouse.

"Aww, life's just not fair, isn't it, Weasley?" Pansy cooed sarcastically. She laughed and walked away.

Ginny fumed after her disappearing figure and with one last glare, she spun around on her heels and walked towards the kitchen. Her stomach had just reminded her she was hungry.

Ginny headed to the Great Hall alone for dinner, just in time to see Pansy hoisting herself up onto Draco's lap and caressing his face. She nibbled his earlobe. Ginny walked towards the Griffindor's table, not once tearing her eyes away from them. She had half expected Draco to push Pansy away when he had caught her eye, but instead he had simply smirked at her and kissed Pansy fully on the lips.

Ginny's eyes began to sting.

_What the **hell** is up with Draco! _

A/N: Another chappie done! Haha. Review please! Thanks. ))


	10. Who are you?

**10. Who are you?**

Ginny's eyes began to sting.

_What the __**hell **__is up with Draco!_

She turned swiftly and made a beeline to the exit, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. The last thing she needed was for Ron to make another huge fuss.

She walked and walked, without any consciousness of where her legs were taking her. Her thoughts were back in the Great Hall, last night and the many weird encounters, back to the first day of school when she witnessed the hideous scene of Hermione and Draco in bed together.

What the bloody hell is going on? All these games, mindfucking her over and over. First Hermione, now Pansy, who's next? He meant the world to her, but what was she to him? Another free fuck?

Perhaps he hadn't really changed, Ginny thought sadly. Maybe this was another one of his cruel plans to hurt all the people he disliked, or used to dislike, every way possible; verbally, physically, and now, emotionally. Inhumane, it really is. Does he have a functioning heart? Or is it moulded into black coal through his childhood years?

Hadn't he changed, though? Since the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the imprisonment of Lucius Malfoy, hadn't he become a better person, bit by bit? Of course, he didn't turn over a new leaf completely, as old habits die hard. He was still snotty towards people he didn't care for, competitive in the importance of proving himself, and appearantly, a hardcore player. And boy, had he played her. Hard.

Now tears were spilling out of her eyes. Angrily, she wiped them off her face but they were spilling uncontrollably. She walked straight into a suit of armour and flung backwards.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Alright, you two, you've been here long enough, visiting hours are over, now, leave! God only knows the poor girl needs her rest! Bless her soul, it's been days!" An elderly lady berated in a hushed whisper before shuffling away.

"Four days. She must've been knocked out hard. Oh, Ginny!" A male's voice moaned in agony.

Slowly, Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She squinted almost immediately. Too bright.

"Look, Ron! She's coming round!"

Staring down at her from either side were two boys, a red-head and one with unkempt jet black hair. It was too sudden, too much for her to bear. Ginny whimpered in fear, her eyes averting from one boy to the other uncertainly.

"Hi Gin. You're finally up! I was so worried, I sent an owl to Mum and Dad! You've been out for forever, I had no idea when you were ever going to come round! Oh, thank God, bloody hell, Gin, you scared the living daylights out of me! Thank God for Creevey, or no one would know where you were! I could have-" The redhead sputtered. Ginny's eyes grew round in fear and confusion.

"Shhh, Ron! Look at her! You're scaring her! I'm going to get Madam Pomfrey." The other boy stared at her warily.

Footsteps shuffled back, and the lady she supposed was Madam Pomfrey stared down at her.

"How are you feeling, sweet child?" The motherly lady asked kindly.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Ginny's voice was barely audible.

"You fainted, dear. Mr Creevey carried you here four days ago in the evening. I suppose it's the stress you're under in school, I have been telling the professors to lighten the workload, but they never listen!

It's about time you came round, these two have been so anxious about you I feared they might collapse under stress as well!"

Ginny gaped at the two boys again, on either side of her, and back to Madam Pomfrey, with a slight frown.

"Who are they?" She asked nervously.

"Gin! Gin, it's my, Ron! Your brother! Oh no, please don't tell me you've lost your memory!" The redhead's voice trembled and he grabbed her hand.

Instinctively, Ginny withdrew hers and started to whimper again. His agitation was more than she could bear. She looked at Madam Pomfrey for comfort.

She stroked her thumb on Ginny's forehead, with a look so pitiful, Ginny felt as though she should feel sorry for herself as well.

"I'm afraid so, Mr Weasley. Bless her heart. Don't worry, I have just the remedy. It's the Recapturing Potion. The opposite of the remedy for a dreamless sleep; this potion will re-construct her memory through her dreams. By morning, she should have recovered all lost memories, it'll be like a long sleep." Madam Pomfrey reassured the panicked boy named Ron. "In the meanwhile, I must insist that you leave, because after she falls asleep, any cause of disturbance might cause side effects, and we don't want any side effects from a potion this strong, things will get complicated. "

"We understand," nodded the jet-black haired boy. He gave Ginny a small, encouraging smile and stood up. "Come up, Ron. You heard Madam Pomfrey. We'll be back in the morning."

Reluctantly, Ron stood up, and with a last agonising look at Ginny, he slouched off.

Madam Pomfrey left and returned after a while with a steaming mug of whirling silvery grey liquid. Ginny gingerly took the cup from her and stared down at it, crinkling her nose.

"Drink up, dear. It might not taste good but it will help you. By morning, you will be as good as new, like nothing happened. It's not the first time I had situations like this, but the poor students! I really can't understand-"

She was cut off by a gentle snore. Ginny had fallen asleep.

A/N: I apologise for the LONG hiatus! Please keep reviewing!


End file.
